


Is It True?

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Canon Lesbian Character, Community: femslash100, F/F, Gen, Rumors, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: There's a rumour going around the DEO about Kara, Alex wants to know if it's true.Written for the Femslash100 prompt: Rumours





	Is It True?

 

Alex found Kara in the gym, going through target practice drills with her heat vision.

Alex waited in the doorway while Kara nailed each target.

“Hey,” Kara smiled and waved as she approached Alex. “What’s up?”

Alex shifted uncomfortably. “Um, is it true that you and Vasquez...?”

“Seriously?! Peterson promised she wouldn’t tell anyone!” Kara gave an exasperated scowl.

“So it is true?”

“Yes! It’s true! So what’s everyone saying?” Kara planted her hands on her hips.

“That you and Vasquez were kissing in the bunk room. Kara are you gay?”

“No. Maybe,” Kara sighed. “I think maybe bisexual is the label. I don’t know. We’re going on a date tomorrow night.”

“Really? That’s great. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I don’t know what I feel. It’s...new, it’s something that’s caught me off guard.”

Alex pulled Kara into a hug. “You can talk to me about this. Whenever you want. I do have some experience. I know it can be daunting figuring out new things about yourself.”

“It’s like the same nervous I feel when I’m interested in a guy, but even more because I didn’t even know I could be interested in a girl. It’s really confusing.” They stepped back. “All I know for sure right now is I like her and I liked kissing her.”

“Whatever happens, whatever you figure out, I’m one hundred percent here for you.”

Kara smiled. “There is one thing you can help with.”

“Anything.”

“What do I wear on my first date with a girl?”  



End file.
